The Many Faces of Isolation
|director = The Imperial Ghost |previous = Home Sweet Hell |next = Star What?}} The Many Faces of Isolation is the eighth televised episode of Spaced Out. It first aired on May 20th 2017. Plot The team enter into a hotel in which something changes them inside. Only whom will get out alive? Transcript episode begins as The Hopeless flies through space. SpongeBob: Hey, Lilly... Lilithena: Yeah, Sponge? SpongeBob: Do you ever sleep? Lilithena: Only when I want to. SpongeBob: That's because you're a... Lilithena: Time Lady, yes. SpongeBob (starting to yawn): Then how come I'm tired... Lilithena: Because you haven't be a hotel yet! Let me send you to one which I would recommend. takes control of the Hopeless and gets them towards the hotel as SpongeBob gets out of his seat and goes down to the others in the Dining room. SpongeBob: I've decided that we need to go to a hotel. Squidward: What kind? SpongeBob: Space kind. It's a certain kind. Plankton: What kind again? I wasn't listening. Krabs has his foot in my ear again. coughs for Mr Krab's attention. Mr Krabs takes his foot out. Mr Krabs: Sorry me lad. Plankton: What about me? Mr Krabs: Not for you, Plankton... You'll never be thanked! Plankton: Great... (groans.) If we're getting a hotel; get me in a room without him! Squidward: But... can I have a double room? SpongeBob: Depends on how much we all have to pay. Mr Krabs: No-one's stealing me dimes! goes into Mr Krab's pocket to steal his money. Mr Krabs: That means YOU as well, Plankton. picks up Plankton with his claw as he kicks him for Plankton to fly across the room. Plankton: I regret nothing, Krabs! Mr Krabs: Sure you won't! huffs as he makes his way back to the control room. SpongeBob: Mr Krabs wants to ask about paying up. Lilithena: You don't have to. SpongeBob: Cool... when are we getting there? Lilithena: Let's say 10 minutes. ship zooms some more through space as 7 minutes later, they can see the hotel planet itself. SpongeBob: Looks good. Lilithena: You haven't seen anything yet... come into landing the ship in a parking space. The crew exit out with their belongings in suitcases. They enter the hotel as Lilithena recognises one of the staff there. Lilithena: Fedo! Oh man... it's been a while. Fedo: It has, Lilithena. It has... to have been. SpongeBob: Who's Fedo? Fedo: I am, Mister Yellow Sponge with Suit. SpongeBob: It's Mister SquarePants, SpongeBob's my first name. Fedo: Yes, and I am Fedo. Lilithena: Sorry, but anyways; Fedo. Can I and my associates order for a couple of rooms. Fedo: Yes, number I can order but matter it does not. Rooms, you can leave and go to. Lilithena: Thank you. leave as they all pick which rooms. SpongeBob and Lilithena in one, Mr Krabs and Plankton in seperate and finally Squidward and Sandy in a couple. SpongeBob: Damn, this is good. Lilithena: Told you. SpongeBob: How do you know the guy again? Lilithena: Saved him from a Sontaran armanda. SpongeBob: A big one... Lilithena: Couldn't recall the numbers. SpongeBob: Surely you can… just think of the number and multiply it by X… Lilithena: Then you get the tagline to “The X Files Movie.” SpongeBob: You watched that? Lilithena: I watched the show… SpongeBob: Cool... I have a fan-friend. in the other couples room. Squidward: Finally, some time to ourselves! Sandy: Thank god we're here. We haven't had time on the ship yet and aren't we just doing the same thing we did before just without Plankton? Squidward: Let's do it as a main part... they start to kiss, we move into a 24-style split screen with Krabs and Plankton each on phones. Mr Krabs: Hi, Pearl... how's the business doing? Plankton: Sweet wife, Karen. Your core processor run out yet? Mr Krabs: Cool... Well, I have some money with me... but any you see... is still mine.... Oh, okay then... you can have a little bit. BUT, just a little bit... Plankton: I upgraded it before I left. You'll be running til... let's say... November 10th 2020. That's... what I think the next Presidential Election is, I'm for Bernie. Mr Krabs: The Krusty Krab's still out of business? WHAT?! How am I gonna raise up more of me dimes? Plankton: No... don't say that you want to vote for Kanye?! at night, everyone is going to sleep... and as they sleep; air and breath depart from everyone. But Lilithena wakes up. Lilithena (whispering): They're taking our essence! is still asleep. She exits the room without him and uses one of the Doctor's sonic screwdrivers to go around the place. She also sees Fedo cleaning around the place. Lilithena: Hello, Fedo... How are you doing? Fedo (now in a British accent): I'm doing alright, Miss Lilithena. Lilithena: You've seemed to have lost that speech impediment from before then? Fedo: Yes... I can now talk better. Lilithena: Great... (she grabs him) Because I think you've been stealing stuff of ours. Fedo: You mean this? shows her a bag of essence stolen off her and SpongeBob, along with Krabs, Planktoon, Squidward + Sandy also. Fedo: Thanks for coming along. It's been a pleasure to steal your essence. Lilithena: You've been doing it ever since this hotel opened... Grabbing customers in and out, stealing their essence and once they leave... they seem different and you have stolen something that they needed. Fedo: You always seem to drag on with your explanations... Lilithena: I know... It's what makes me... me. uses the sonic to break the bag and release the essence... even the one inhaled by Fedo originally. Fedo: You.... are making me nothing.... Why would... you do that....? Lilithena: Because, I can. And... let's say... I didn't even trust you last time. walks away as he slowly dies and she goes back to her room as she goes to sleep. someone screams in the hallways. Lilithena: I think we should leave then. SpongeBob: Fedo's dead, isn't he? Lilithena: Yeah.... SpongeBob: Good. I never liked him... leave as they all go to the ship and exit out of the parking spaces and the episode ends as the ship zooms back into space. Category:Spaced Out Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:2017